


Strengths & Weaknesses

by starsdontsleep



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontsleep/pseuds/starsdontsleep
Summary: The plan was for Seaplane to sneak into the castle with the other warriors of Jurgen the Brutal. In no part of the plan was Mouse and Shelly to pretend to be the Brothers Kababik.
Relationships: Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough/Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon
Kudos: 32





	Strengths & Weaknesses

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trash. I wrote these guys again (and have another oneshot planned).
> 
> This plays around with the ‘Brothers Kababik’ scene in the Next Level but changes a few details such as not including ‘Cyclone’.

The plan was for Seaplane to sneak into the castle with the other warriors of Jurgen the Brutal. Smoulder and Ruby would scale the cliff wall and get into the dungeon to release the captives, including Ming Fleetfoot.

In _no part_ of the plan was Mouse and Shelly to pretend to be the Brothers Kababik.

When he saw Shelly and Mouse get surrounded, Seaplane’s heart had lodged in his throat. He’d started mentally running through ways to get to the professor before anything could happen to him – but then the guards had mistaken them for the famed, ruthless warriors.

Seaplane had no idea how that had happened, but it didn’t lessen his panic. Neither of them were warriors and acting wasn’t one of their strengths. Mouse was quiet and thoughtful. Shelly was kind-hearted and friendly. It was a recipe for disaster and Seaplane was terrified something would happen to the cartographer. 

He had to watch with horror as they were led further into the fortress. He caught Shelly’s eyes briefly, seeing him give a nervous smile before the doors closed behind them. Seaplane was left out in the snow, wishing it wasn’t imperative that he sabotage the dirigible.

He wanted to rush inside, protect Shelly and keep the man from any harm. But that wasn’t his job and he couldn’t do anything to jeopardise the mission. They needed to get the Falcon Jewel to safety and he couldn’t alert Jurgen’s horde that Smoulder was nearby and ready to stop him.

If he’d known this would happen, Seaplane would have argued against their plan. The only reason he’d agreed was because Shelly would be with _him_.

Because, where everyone in the group knew that Switchblade was Smoulder’s weakness. None of them knew that _Shelly_ was _his_.

They would all laugh at him if they did. 

Jefferson ‘Seaplane’ McDonough, all around rascal and flirt, falling in love with Sheldon Oberon? No one would believe it. 

Everyone thought he looked up to Shelly as a friend, maybe even a mentor

And yeah, he did think Shelly was amazing and someone to admire. But it was far from platonic. It was also far from mutual. He knew the older man would never look at him that way. Not in a million years.

Seaplane ran a hand over his face and then through his hair. He’d never been separated from Shelly on a mission since they’d fought Van Pelt.

When they’d been forced to flee from the jaguars, he hadn’t known what it would mean to have Shelly out of his sight. When they’d all reached the base of the Jaguar Statue and Van Pelt had put a gun to Shelly’s head, Seaplane’s heart had dropped.

But Shelly had been okay. 

Seaplane had even tackled Van Pelt to keep Shelly that way. When Van Pelt had thrown him into a smaller rock statue, Shelly had rushed to his side. Seaplane’s whole body had been bruised and aching, but it had all been worth it when Shelly had put a hand on his chest and looked at him with worry. When Shelly had been _alive_ and unharmed.

Lying down with Shelly over him, Seaplane’s stomach had twisted and his heart had jackrabbited. He’d known in that moment – when everything hung in the air and they could die at any moment – that he was in love.

But he’d been too cowardly to breathe a word.

And now they were back on a new mission, Shelly was _gone_ and Seaplane wanted to crawl out of his skin with the fear that something would happen and he wouldn’t be there to keep the professor safe.

But what choice did he have? 

They couldn’t let Jurgen get away. He just had to hope that Shelly would be alright.

_Ruby and Smoulder will keep anything from happening to him or Mouse._

The words felt like cold comfort as he walked in the opposite direction to the man he loved. 

_Sabotage the dirigible then you can get back to his side._

Seaplane tried to push his fear for Shelly out of his mind. He would never forgive himself if his distraction got the other man caught or killed. And _Shelly_ would never forgive him if he came to a rescue Shelly didn’t need. Seaplane knew that Shelly often worried that during confrontations he was unnecessary or a burden to the group. If he rushed in unwarranted, Shelly would be angry and embarrassed. Seaplane couldn’t explain that it wasn’t that he doubted Shelly could look after himself. It was that Seaplane wasn’t sure he’d be able to survive losing Shelly.

It was hard enough letting him go after a mission. Seaplane knew it was only a matter of time before someone else realised how amazing Shelly was and stole the professor’s heart.

When that day came, Seaplane didn’t know what he would do. He wanted the older man to be happy but, deep down, he only wanted Shelly to be happy with _him_.

_God, please be okay, Shelly._

Seaplane pressed against the wall of a barn, keeping out of sight of the lingering watchmen. Most of the guards were inside waiting for the Brothers Kababik.

_For Shelly and Mouse._

Seaplane tried to ignore the dread which was making his stomach feel like lead. He clenched his jaw and drew on the same focus that got him through helicopter flights through canyons and death-defying acrobatics in planes. He couldn’t think of anything but the mission.

His concentration allowed him to get to the outer walls of the fortress undetected. The dirigible was unguarded and tied with rope. Seaplane had two choices.

He could get inside it and do his job, stopping the airship from taking Jurgen away and trapping the warrior in his stronghold.

Or, he could get back to Shelly quicker.

He pulled out his knife and knelt down by the rope. It was the work of moments to break all the tethers keeping it attached to the building.

The airship drifted into the air unmanned. He felt a small pang at letting a beautiful machine head towards the mountains to be destroyed. But it was worth destroying it to get back to Shelly.

He pocketed his knife and hurried back to the fortress. He slipped inside and made his way towards what Shelly’s map had indicated was the main feasting room. He heard the sounds of people and stepped carefully into the back of the room. There were warriors with weapons in every direction, yet, it only took seconds for him to locate Shelly in the centre of the room. He was standing in front of Jurgen and Seaplane’s heart fell to his feet. The conqueror looked angry.

He threatened to behead them and Seaplane was already moving when a hand came over his mouth and his knee was kicked out. He was kept upright by the person holding him.

“Do not,” Ming Fleetfoot whispered in his ear.

“I’m right here!” Ruby called, stepping into the room and pretending to be Gwendolyn Kababik.

Seaplane wanted to yank out of Ming’s hold and rush to Shelly. He and Mouse were being let off the table but Seaplane could see everything was going to go wrong. The ruse wouldn’t last and when it failed, Shelly would still be surrounded. Smoulder and Ruby were incredible fighters, but he didn’t know how they’d take on this many people. He and Ming could handle themselves in a fight, but they weren’t as well trained as Jurgen’s horde.

Ming’s hand was still on his mouth and her lips brushed his ear. 

“You are as bad Smoulder and his flame.”

Seaplane stiffened and he was sure his skin paled, but he didn’t get a chance to deny it. Ruby had been inches from the Falcon Jewel when a letter arrived to declare the real Brothers Kababik were in Gorek. 

Seaplane saw Shelly’s face fall and fear fill his eyes. Time seemed to stop – but Ming shoved him away and the world came back into focus. Seaplane forget about the cat burglar and what she’d learnt. Nothing but Shelly remained. He threw himself into the fray. He punched, kicked and slashed his way through the horde to get to Shelly.

Smoulder and Ruby were decimating anyone in their path, but Seaplane didn’t stop until he could get to the professor’s side. He punched a woman who was about to cleave Shelly’s back in two, rendering her unconscious.

Shelly had a torch in his hand and was trying to keep everyone back. His face lit up with relief when he caught Seaplane’s gaze.

“Jefferson!”

Seaplane’s heart pounded with relief at hearing the man say his name. They weren’t out of the woods yet, but Shelly was _alive_ and now that the cartographer was by his side again, Seaplane would give his own life to make sure the older man came out of this okay.

* * *

They survived the fortress, killed Jurgen and showed the Falcon Jewel to the sun. They completed another mission and none of them had been injured. They were _fine_.

Yet, Seaplane still felt like shaking. 

They met Nigel in a nearby village and placed the Falcon Jewel in his care. The village was overjoyed that Jurgen would no longer be a threat and threw them a party in celebration. Smoulder was quiet. The avenging of his parents had left the usually cheerful man serious and melancholy. He shut himself in the hut he’d been given with only Mouse for company.

Ruby and Ming were drinking heartily with the villagers and recounting the story of their mission. Seaplane watched Shelly like a hawk, barely sparing a glance to his friends.

He hoped that Ming wouldn’t spread her findings. He _hoped_ that she’d already forgotten. But that wasn’t what worried him the most.

What worried Seaplane was how close he’d come to losing Shelly again. How he’d been willing to throw aside the mission just to get to the man. No one had mentioned his actions with the dirigible yet, but he knew Smoulder would when he returned to himself.

His decision had been reckless and should have only been used as a last resort. The airship could have been useful, it might have _hurt_ people while it was flying loose. Seaplane still didn’t care. He wouldn’t take back his decision, not when it had meant getting to Shelly sooner.

The sight of Shelly with his head on the table and Jurgen’s axe ready to behead him, it felt burned in his mind. Seaplane shuddered to think of it. He knew it would haunt his nightmares as frequently as the image of Van Pelt’s gun pressed to Shelly’s temple.

And it was what brought him to where he was.

Seaplane had never considered himself a coward. His feats in his plane would make most people consider him courageous. But right now, he would rather be tumbling out of the sky then what he was preparing to do.

Shelly was talking with Nigel at the edge of the village. The field guide would be leaving within the hour and Shelly was taking notes and grabbing information on the jewel before it was returned to the Avian Province. The archaeologist in him wanted to learn as much as he could.

Seaplane was leaning up against a hut, keeping Shelly in his sights. He was trying to act at ease, but he felt tense and anxious. A cold sweat had broken out on his brow and his stomach was a knot.

It felt like he was waiting for an execution.

When Shelly finally smiled and shook Nigel’s hand, Seaplane knew this was his moment. He swallowed and pushed away from the hut. Shelly was walking back into the village, his eyes on his notepad as he mouthed the words written there. He was lost in his element and Seaplane felt an overwhelming fondness for him.

He hoped he wasn’t about to wreck everything.

“Shelly,” he said, reaching the other man.

Shelly lifted his head, blinking to reorient himself. When he registered Seaplane, he smiled.

“Jefferson! I was just learning what I could about the Falcon Jewel. Did you know it is quite different to the Jaguar Jewel? Taking aside it’s natural colour, the properties of the jewel and its history differ dramatically and-”

“Can I talk to you?” Jefferson interrupted.

Normally, he couldn’t get enough of Shelly talking about his discoveries. Jefferson would listen for hours to the man talk, trying not to smile too wide at the excitement on the man’s face. He was lucky that they usually only had a chance to talk late at night. Otherwise, he was sure everyone would have long noticed how besotted he looked.

Ming obviously had. And, if Ming knew, soon enough, the others would start getting wise.

And if the mission with Van Pelt had taught him that he was in love. _This_ mission had shown him that if no one was there to hold him back he’d do something stupid and reckless just to get to Shelly.

“Of course, Jefferson,” Shelly said, instantly concerned. He stepped closer and laid a hand on Seaplane’s shoulder. “Is something the matter?”

Seaplane had shrugged off his jacket after they’d climbed down from the snowy peaks of the mountain. The warmth from Shelly’s touch made Seaplane want to lean into him.

He’d fantasised numerous times about pressing into Shelly’s warmth and feeling his big, comforting arms wrap around him.

When he’d seen the man’s winter gear, he’d wanted to steal his hat and jacket for himself. He’d wanted to be surrounded by Shelly’s things and looked at with the same fascinated fondness that Shelly gave to his discoveries.

“Jefferson?” Shelly questioned.

Seaplane blinked, not realising he’d been staring silently at Shelly’s hand on his arm.

“Can we…” he gestured at the hut he and Shelly had been given. “Talk in there?”

“Of course,” Shelly agreed, his eyes seeming bigger behind his glasses.

Seaplane turned hurriedly, pulling away from Shelly’s hand and walking with determination. He shoved his hands in his pockets, keeping his arms tight to his body. He felt tense, defensive and _scared_.

He’d stared down armed warriors and angry hippos, but talking to Shelly left him sick to his stomach. 

Seaplane pushed open the door and waited until Shelly was inside to shut it. He spent a moment staring at it before turning to face the music. Shelly was watching him carefully. His concern hadn’t faded, instead it had doubled. Seaplane’s gaze flicked away. He looked at their items, piled on either side of the cots they would be sleeping on.

They were travellers’ huts with nothing but the necessities. The cot looked comfortable – but, Seaplane knew that after tonight, he’d never be sharing with Shelly again. He probably wouldn’t even be sharing _tonight_. He’d ask Ming to take his place, she’d understand. Everyone else would, after they got done laughing at him.

“Jefferson?” Shelly asked again, his voice gentle and kind. “What is wrong?”

Seaplane’s attention finally moved back to Shelly. He was still mostly in his winter wear, only his outer layers removed. Seaplane wanted to see what he looked like in the outfits he kept at home. He wanted to see him _without_ clothes.

Shelly had almost _died_ today and even though he was alive, Seaplane still felt loss and grief. Because he knew that what he was about to do would ruin everything.

But, if it meant protecting Shelly, he’d take the pain, every time. 

“Jurgen almost killed you,” Seaplane said, his voice low and wounded.

“Yes,” Shelly grimaced. “It’s not something I wish to repeat.” He sighed and pushed up his glasses to rub his face. “But these incidents are becoming remarkably common in Jumanji-”

“I cut the cords on the dirigible,” Seaplane confessed, interrupting whatever else Shelly would say. “I did it before the battle had started.”

Shelly’s eyes widened with surprise. 

“You did?” he asked, shocked. “Why would you do that? It was an airship! You love those.” He shook his head. “I thought you had trouble and there was no other choice-”

“There _was_ no other choice,” Seaplane admitted. “I had to get into the fortress. I… I did it to get in to you.” 

Seaplane clenched his hands into fists in his pockets. Shelly still looked confused. He didn’t get it.

_Like a crash landing. Brace for impact._

“I’m in love with you,” Seaplane declared boldly. 

Yet, the moment the words were out he looked at his boots. He couldn’t watch Shelly. For the first time in his life, Seaplane wanted to run away. 

But he hadn’t finished yet. He’d promised himself he’d _finish_.

“I can’t be trusted on a mission if you’re out of my sight,” he admitted, his voice getting quieter. “I’m going to fuck up and go after you. And you’re not going to want me there, but I won’t be able to stop.”

Shelly was silent. Seaplane didn’t dare look at him. If he did, he’d never get the rest out.

“Ming stopped me from doing that today. She knows and I’m going to tell Smoulder. Let him know I’ll leave, if he wants me to. If… if _you_ want me to.”

Seaplane stopped there. He couldn’t continue, imagining Shelly saying those words. If Shelly sent him away and never wanted to see him again, it would break his heart. 

But Shelly still hadn’t said a word.

Seaplane wanted to crawl out of his skin as he waited. Like the spluttering of an engine, he was waiting for it to finally die and drop him from the sky.

“You… love me?” Shelly asked.

He sounded strange. It was a tone of voice Seaplane had never heard before. It drew his attention from his shoes. Shelly looked… like nothing Seaplane had ever seen. It took him a moment to place it. Shelly was _stunned_. He looked like the wind could blow him over.

Never, in all the time Seaplane had known him, had he ever seen Shelly so completely out of his depth.

“I didn’t mean to do it,” Seaplane murmured. “I just… did.”

“ _Me?_ ” Shelly repeated.

“Yeah,” he said, unable to hide the fondness in his voice. “You’re amazing, Shelly.”

“But, you’re… and _I’m_ …”

“Yeah,” Seaplane said glumly, his gaze dropping again. “I’m just a dumb pilot and you’re a world-class professor. I _know_ it, Shelly. I know you would never look at me like that.”

He heard Shelly move and Seaplane’s heart stuttered. He didn’t dare look. He rushed to get the last of it out.

“I wasn’t going to tell you. I was going to keep you as a friend. But I’m going to fuck up and you need to know why. I need someone to stop me or I’m going to ruin everything just because I think you’re-”

Shelly touched his cheek and Seaplane’s mouth snapped shut. He jerked his gaze up to meet Shelly’s. The cartographer still looked confused and disbelieving, but he also looked nervous.

“I wasn’t going to call you a dumb pilot,” Shelly said softly. “You are a very intelligent man, Jefferson.”

Seaplane snorted. “Not compared to you.”

Shelly’s fingers were still warm against his skin and Seaplane couldn’t help leaning into the touch. Shelly’s finger traced his jawline and Seaplane shivered, his body swaying closer.

“ _Shelly_ ,” he whispered.

“I know you would never lie to me like this,” Shelly murmured. “You would never treat another cruelly and that means it must be _true_.”

Seaplane frowned but before he could reply, Shelly closed the distance and kissed him. Seaplane’s eyes widened and his heart leapt, flooding his chest with shock and _happiness_ – but before he could respond, Shelly pulled back.

He looked worried and unsure. 

“Jefferson? Is that-”

Seaplane cut him off by throwing his arms around the man’s shoulders and kissing him again. He nipped at Shelly’s lip, making him gasp and open his mouth. He pressed himself bodily against the professor and groaned at finally kissing him.

Shelly squeaked at first before tentatively cupping his hips and kissing back. Seaplane felt like he was soaring. His plane had pulled out of its nose dive without a scratch and he was _flying_.

He broke the kiss and looked at Shelly. His glasses were askew, his lips slightly parted and his gaze still registering surprise. Seaplane cupped the man’s cheeks and despite wanting to kiss him again, he felt his own uncertainty creep up to darken his happiness.

“Shelly?” he asked.

The professor smiled softly.

“Jefferson, you could not have surprised me more, nor made me happier. I never imagined you would ever think of me this way. You are kind and beautiful and can have anyone on this island-”

“Including you?” Seaplane interrupted with nervous excitement.

Shelly looked fond and amused. “Including me, Jefferson.”

Seaplane grinned wide enough to hurt. He kissed the man and Shelly gave a muffled sound of surprise, but quickly kissed him back.

Seaplane felt on top of the world.

And while he’d never wanted Shelly to be put into danger, he couldn’t help but be thankful that he had. Because, if it wasn’t for that, Seaplane wouldn’t have worked out he was in love or gained enough courage to confess.

The most he’d been hoping for was awkward acceptance and Shelly remaining his friend.

Now, he _had_ Shelly and that meant his love wasn’t a weakness anymore. Now, he knew that it would become a strength.


End file.
